criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of Death
Dance of Death is the twenty-sixth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in South America. Plot After KALA Agent Rosa Rosario escaped justice in Brazil, the team went to Argentina to find her. However, when they found Rosa killed in a tango room, a formal murder investigation started, with Safir taking the charge. Midway through the investigation, Jordan found that the victim was in La Boca before going to the tango room, prompting the team to investigate the historic scene. Moments later, the team incriminated Yanely Mele for Rosa's murder. Yanely was an online friend of Rosa, which turned into a real life friendship after Yanely paid Rosa a visit in Brazil. When Rosa killed Osmar Furtado, she requested Yanely to arrange accodomation for her after she came in Argentina. Yanely, not knowing that Rosa worked for KALA, did that. Later, when the two were dancing, Rosa asked Yanely to keep a weapon with her. Despite finding her request strange, Yanely obligated; however she could not keep her balance and accidently shoved the knife in Rosa. because Yanely tried to hide evidence, Judge Robertson sentenced her to 7 years in prison. After the trial, the team found LDS' coroner Junior Netto was found missing. Serena Hindrake, the LDS' machiney expert who also happened to have a crush on Junio required the assisstance of the player in finding him. because Netto went to the theatre moments ago, the team decided to investigate it, finding Netto's headphones covered in blood. Sehra confirmed the blood to be of Netto's, prompting the player to immediately find Netto. Netto was found injured at the theatre, where he told the team about a man who had seen him and tried to kill him, but Netto got away. Antonio deduced that the man Netto had described was Ezequiel Gaos, the KALA agent they arrested back in Columbia. This meant that Gaos had broken free from prison. Safir and the player went to Jovina March, a prominent meteorologist, about the climate change. March had noticed the dangerous trend and believed that it was being accelerated, because it was impossible for the weather to change like that naturally. March had noticed a strange blueprint lying around in the tango room, which happened to be a blueprint a weather optimizing machine that KALA was building. Since Augusto Castro's prints were found over the print, the dou asked him about his involvement. Castro said that Rosa had given it to him for safeguarding; he did not know what it was. In La Boca, the team found through a newspaper that meteorologists of the world were worried about the sudden melting of Glacier Grey in Chile. Keeping the investigations in mind, Chief Fakhri decided that the next destination of the agency would be Chile, to investigate what was causing the melting of Glacier Grey. Stats Victim *'Rosa Rosario' (Knifed while dancing) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Yanely Mele' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Tango *The suspect drinks mate *The suspect has watched'' Heirs of Sorrow'' Profile *The suspect knows Tango *The suspect has watched'' Heirs of Sorrow'' Profile *The suspect drinks mate Profile *The suspect knows Tango *The suspect drinks mate *The suspect has watched'' Heirs of Sorrow'' Profile *The suspect knows Tango *The suspect drinks mate *The suspect has watched'' Heirs of Sorrow'' Killer's Profile * The killer knows Tango. * The killer drinks mate. * The killer has watched'' Heirs of Sorrow''. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tango Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Locked Camera) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute; The killer knows Tango) * Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card) * Examine ID Card (Result: Yanley Mele; New Suspect: Yanely Mele) * Talk to Yanely Mele about the murder. ({rerequisite: Yanley Mele identified) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Crime Scene Photos; New Suspect: Stefano Gonzalez) * Ask Stefano if he witnessed the murder. (Prerequsite: Camera unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theatre) * Investigate Theatre (Clues: Crate, Faded Paper) * Examine Crate (Result: Knife) * Analyze Knife (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mate) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Marty's Writing; New Suspect: Jorge S. S. Marty) * Ask Marty what brings him to Argentina. (Prerequisite: Marty's Writing unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate La Boca (Clues: Broken Trophy, Torn Paper, Torn Cloth) * Examine Broken Trophy (Result: Augusto's Trophy; New Suspect: Augusto Castro) * Talk to Augusto about he had seen the victim. (Prerequisite: Augusto's Trophy restored) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Sceintific Observations; New Suspect: Jovina March) * Talk to Jovina about knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Scientific Observations restored) * Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Victim's Clothing) * Analyze Victim's Clothing (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched Heirs of Sorrow) * Investigate Entrance (Clues: Bag of Popcorn, Locked Tablet) * Examine Bag of Popcorn (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result: Stefano's Saliva) * Talk to Stefano about the popcorn the victim had bought him. (Prerequisite: Stenfano's saliva identified under microscope) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet (12:00:00) * Talk to Marty about the resemblance in the murder cas eand his plot. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Street (Clues: Locked Camera, Faded Picture, Dustbin) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage) * Talk to Yanely Mele about her ties to the investigation. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) * Examine Faded Picture (Result: Meteor Drawing) * Talk to Jovina why she drew the victim getting crushed by a metero. (Prerequisite: Metero Drawing unraveled) * Examine Dustbin (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threatening Message) * Analyze Threatening Message (09:00:00) * Talk to Augusto about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed) * Investigate Dance Floor (Clues: Mate Glass, Broken Pieces) * Examine Mate Glass (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera (15:00:00; attribute: The killer is a woman) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (4/6). (No stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (4/6) * Talk to Serena Hindrake. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the Chapter) * Investigate Theatre (Clue: Broken Headphones) * Examine Broken Headphones (Result: Bloody Headphones) * Examine Bloody Headphones (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (06:00:00) * Talk to Junior Netto about the attack on him. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Analyze Netto's Findings. (03:00:00) * Talk to Jovina March about Climate Change. (Prerequisite: Available fromt he start of the chapter) * Investigate Tango Room (Clue: Blueprint) * Examine Blueprint (Result: KALA Symbol) * Analyze KALA's Blueprint (09:00:00) * Ask Augusto where he got th blueprint from. (Prerequisite: KALA's blueprint analyzed) * Investigate La Boca (Result: Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Headline) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)